


Do You Need Help With That?

by T_Philips



Series: A Collection of Things [6]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex Dreams, Trevor jacks it, and then later throws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Philips/pseuds/T_Philips
Summary: Everything's a dream.





	

"Ya know, I've been around the block a couple times as the kiddos say. I've seen some wild shit." Trevor says, slowly swaying back and forth from one foot to the other as he try's to maintain his balance. He rests his elbows on the cushion that edges around the bar top, grasping his bottle of beer loosely with his right hand as his left taps it's fingertips against the sticky surface to a melody in the back of his alcohol fogged brain. "I don't think a pretty lil girly like yourself should be tryin' anything with creepy Uncle T, sweetheart." 

The girl in question stood leaning with her body weight against the back of the back, leaning her head in her hands looking like a love struck fool and Trevor digs deep into his brain to remember her name but comes up short, opting to just simply look at her. 

Her big brown eyes twinkle as she smiles a small and petite smile at the man's words, admiring the way his arms would latch onto the cushions and flex, showing all the muscle underneath the tattooed skin. "I've heard so much about you." She says in a whisper, drawing the man in front of her towards her to hear her faint words. 

"From who?" 

"The girls." She replies sweetly, standing from her leaning position to address another patrons need of a alcoholic beverage. She deliberately leans further down then she needs to to grab the whiskey the other man requested, arching her back to show her round soft bottom through the skin tight black pants she is wearing.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Trevor blurts out, making no move to hide the fact he was watching her chest until it was out of view, attention moving to her ass until she comes back into view with the other customers whiskey and another beer for him without his request. "You know better than to-" He stops mid sentence as the click of the full glass bottle hitting the bar catches his attention and he quickly guzzles the rest of the beer that is in his right hand. "You're walkin' into somethin' dangerous and risky. Plus-! You work for me." 

"What about the other girls?"

"The girls? Ah- whatever, they were off the clock, it was them who initiated I wasn't gonna disagree!"

"Don't I work for you too?"

"Well yeah- but- it's different."

"It wouldn't be any different if I was off the clock, would it?" She asks, pulling out her name card, waving it around. 

"Now, sweetheart..." Trevor warns, taking a swig of his beer before realizing there's a obviously recognizable chub in the front of his pants. 

"But, Mr. Philips..." She says, pushing her shoulders together to illuminate her breasts under the small spot light behind the bar. 

He growls at his bodies reaction to her show, taking three long swallows of the bubbly and sour beverage before he drops it on the bar top. "If I didn't have a semi right now I would consider firing you for sexual harassment." He grumbles, his right palm going to the front of his pants without much thought. He grabs at the bulge there, considering his options. The girl notices his grubby hands outline the semi in his pants and her cheeks turn a peachy pink, blushing from the crude show of arousal. 

"Do you need help, Boss?" She asks innocently. 

He grumbles under his breath as the tent in his pants becomes too uncomfortable to do nothing about it, and he grabs his half full beer from the counter before moving towards his back office, cupping his crotch every few steps. He passes through the small walkway between the private dance area of the club and the dressing room, moving fast through the dressing area so he wasn't stopped by any of the other girls. He brushes past one of his most successful dancers, FuFu, in the small hallway leading to his office and her hand ghosts over his arm as she swivels her hips past him. He watches her walk around the corner to the main floor with his back pressed against his office door before he shoves it open, slamming it closed. 

He sticks a hand in his pants while he half stumbles half walks to his desk, leaning on his arm for leverage as he struggles to keep himself up right through the sudden pleasure that washes over him. Trevor can feel his eyes roll back and his hunch at the thought of the girl behind the bars hands wrapped around his boy instead of his rough palmed one. Practically ripping the button off the from is his pants in the process, he manages to unzip and shove the tight fabric of his cargos half way down his ass before throwing himself down into his wheeled office chair. His mind fills with images of the young girl behind the counter; leaving him breathless and panting as he works himself, running his thumb over his slit in a torturously slow way while he begins to let broken moans escape his throat. "Oh lord!..."

The music from the main room of the club thumps against the walls of the office, masking the sounds of Trevor's furious jack off session to the rest of the club. He continues for many minutes; working himself to completion quickly and impatiently and the sounds of his palm rubbing the now slick skin of his boy fills the room until the office telephone starts to ring. It startles him and only succeeds in pissing him off further than the woman behind the bar did. 

Reaching with his free hand he rips the phone from its place and the wire connecting to it stretches to follow. "What?" He says, slowing his pace down.

"..-"

"I swear to god if this is you Ron- I'll burn your fuckin' trailer down." He growls, the anger bubbling deep in his stomach starts to morph into fury and takes his mind off of his arousal. "What do you want!?"

The music of the main stage can be heard through the receiver of the phone, "I just wanted to ask you if you need a lil help~" a female voice says over the music. 

"Oh-" Trevor replies, anger receding to the back of his head, pushing the arousal back to being his first priority. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He asks, voice going low to a grumble. 

"Why don't I come back into the office and you'll find out? Do you give me permission?" 

Trevor breaths in a long inhale and holds it. "Fine." He breaths out, leaning back in his chair, reclining it back some as he throws the phone back onto its station, knocking over a empty bottle with the cord. He waits for five minutes for the mystery woman to appear in his office, playing with his foreskin. He heads hits the headrest of the chair as the door creeks open, revealing Sapphire, one of the top dancers. "Uh-" he manages, leaning forward in his seat again, crotch hidden from view. 

Sapphire smiles, a gentle little expression, walking into the office while pulling the door more open. Four more women usher in: FuFu, the women from behind the bar and Cheetah. They all have a knowing smirk on they're pretty faces as Sapphire takes the lead and drags his chair from around the desk and towards the other girls. Trevor sits mesmerizing as the girls set out a show before him, two pair up and begin a heated battle of tongues while the others pamper and coo at him. Everything seemed so surreal, like porn in virtual reality. 

The girl from behind the bar turns his head her way, kissing him. Her lips have no weight, and he doesn't feel her touching him. He can't feel anything.

Trevor's eyes snap open to white cloth, and his lips are pressed against it. He peals himself from the cloth to reveal his drool stained pillow below him, still wet from his recent drooling. A string of spit connects the pillow case to his mouth and he cuts it with a finger, rolling around to his back. The hair on his legs scrape against the low grade cotton sheets as he rolls and his roll lands his ass in a mysterious puddle of liquid. His morning wood stands at full attention and he scratches at the hair still on the top of his head, examining the strange lump on his hip before ripping the sheets from his naked body. The lump beside his hip was no other than Mr. Raspberry Jam, his fur was uneven from the night spent under the covers and a pair of pink lace panties held his small arms to his round body. Trevor couldn't draw evidence of any liquid from the bears ripped up eye, his fingers were left dry as he retracted them from the hole that lead into the bears eye socket. 

Tossing the bear aside for later; Trevor could only think that he had pissed the bed for the third time that month but the mystery liquid stuck to his ass like watered down glue and after swiping his fingers into the mass and smelling the damn stuff it wasn't his piss. "What the fuck?" He groans, looking into the milky sludge in the light. "Who the fuck-?" Trevor takes another whiff of the chunky liquid before he realizes its his own cum. 

Staring at the gloss covering his fingers still, a little voice from the end of the bed pipes up. "Eat it!" 

Trevor transfers his eyes from his fingers to the bear that had tumbled to the end of the bed after he tossed it. 

"Eat it for me! You know you want to!"

Without much second guesses Trevor sticks his fingers in his mouth and is rewarded with instantaneous regret. The bodily fluid was no doubt multiple hours old and had turned to a sour concentrate that leaves Trevor's usual nonexistent gage reflex flaring, leaving him vomiting almost instantly after swallowing. The vile burns his throats before exiting onto the wood flooring of his bedroom, leaving a some what large pile of half digested fries and chewed up meat from a corn dog. 

Whoever was scrambling up the steps of his trailer no doubt heard the impact of the vomit when it hit the ground, and stopped momentarily before bursting in the door. "You need help with that, Boss?" They ask after examining the mess he had made of the flooring in front of his bed side table. 

"Fuck off!" He barks, grabbing to throw the bear who still lay motionless on the bed.


End file.
